frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429032532
Anna finally raged in fury at last by screaming in rage and hatred for Elsa and Breha and all of their favoritism showers. "Elsa! Elsa! ELSA! Breha! Breha! BREHA! It's always all about them! I've had it with Elsa's and Breha's special treatments! I'm sick of being in their shadows. That does it! I can't take it anymore! I try and try, but I feel like I'm finally beginning to lose it! I just can't deal with constant favoritism towards both Elsa and Breha equally over me anymore! People just had to favor the both of them equally over me just because they always find both of my sisters' magical powers much cooler than ever! ''I know Elsa and Breha were born cool magic powers, and they were always found to be less obnoxious, less insufferable and less of a pain in the beck, but it would've been better if I was an only single, siblingless, sisterless child of Arendelle! It would've been better if both Elsa and Breha were equally just two and only sisters too. It would've been better if neither Elsa nor Breha were my sisters at all. It would've been better if I was neither Elsa nor Breha's little youngest sister at all! They're nothing more than only just the most all time favorite royals of Arendelle, the ones whom all the others easily favor over me and I can't help but to feel jealous of Elsa and Breha because they always get much more attention than me when I deserve attention too while I'm left to be stuck in Elsa's and Breha's shadows! 'I want to see Elsa's and Breha's favorers suffer much worse than ever for making me out to be the most all time obnoxious, insufferable pain in the neck in a favor of Elsa and Breha! I want to see all of Elsa's and Breha's favorers scream in pain and I want to see Elsa and Breha cry for all of their favorers! I want to watch all of Elsa's and Breha's favorers burn! I feel like shooting my own fuckin' brains out whenever I so much as glance at any of Elsa's and Breha's favorers! They make me sick!! No, they're the ones who are sick! SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK!!! ''THE LAST THING I WANT IS FOR ELSA'S AND BREHA'S FAVORERS TO BE HAPPY! I WANT ALL OF ELSA'S AND BREHA'S FAVORERS TO SUFFER! FUCK THOSE FAVORITISM SHOWERS! FUCK THEM! FUCK THEM! I HOPE MY SISTERS, ELSA AND BREHA REALIZE WHAT STUPID JERKS, ALIENATE THEM, LIKE THEY DESERVE IT! MY SISTERS, ELSA'S AND BREHA'S FAVORERS I MEAN. ''Anyway, I really, really, really, really, really, really wanna see all of Elsa's and Breha's favorers suffer, even though none of them have any heart to easily call neither of my sisters, Elsa nor Breha monsters at all! It's worth seeing those favorers of my sisters, Elsa's and Breha's crying in pain as they're raped continously and burned through the body with violent chainsaws! I HATE ALL OF MY SISTERS, ELSA'S AND BREHA'S FAVORERS TOO'! I HATE THEM ALL. I HATE ALL OF THEM. I HATE BEING THE YOUNGEST TOO. I HATE HAVING TO PUT UP WITH FAVORITISM TOWARDS ELSA AND BREHA OVER ME. I HATE THOSE FAVORITISM SHOWERS!!!! ''And that's not all!!! They constently humiliate me in a favor of Elsa and Breha in front of Elsa and Breha, takes Elsa's side over mine against me every time Elsa and I get into fights over anything like this in front of Breha or with or without Breha around, compares me to Elsa and Breha, and continues to brag about how are Elsa and Breha are much more gorgeous, more attractive, more charming, more beautiful, lovelier and prettier than me, how stupid, ugly, annoying, obnoxious, insufferable and a pain in the neck I am, how are Elsa and Breha much better, more favorable and more preferable than me, comfort Elsa and Breha every time I say anything hurtful and insensitive to them, like both of my sisters, Elsa and Breha, the ones whom they all rather like the best, especially much better than me! I bet they're actually even worse than Hans too, those lying little bitches of bastards! ''THE ONLY REASON I EVER BOTHERED WAKING UP AND WAKING MY SISTERS, ELSA AND BREHA IN THE MORNING IS TO BUILD A SNOWMAN!! THEY FIND ANY OTHER NEW WAYS TO SHOW FAVORITISM TOWARDS ELSA AND BREHA OVER ME ONLY JUST IN ORDER TO MAKE ME SUFFER!! ''I...CAN'T...STAND THEM AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!